The Original Source
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Two close companions, stuck between friendship and love, are thrust into a strange and dangerous situation when Kikyo, revived from the dead after being needlessly murdered, is determined to get her soul back, and steal Inuyasha's heart while she's at it.
1. Night Of Candles

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Warning: Lemon**

**yes, already. Surprise, surprise.**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

"Tonight's the night!" Inuyasha said to himself as he waited for his best friend Kagome to come over. He told her he had something different planned for the two of them.

The dynamic of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship was rather complicated. Kagome was head over heels in love with Inuyasha. He, on the other hand didn't know how he felt. He liked having her around but as a friend—a friend with benefits.

Inuyasha only wanted Kagome to himself. He thought she was beautiful, smart, and kindhearted. She made him so happy but…it was too hard for him to allow himself to love her. He often blamed his past, or, at least his father's past. The way his father fell apart when Inuyasha's mother passed away caused his father to shut down. He lost control of himself and eventually lost his mind, putting him in an institution.

Inuyasha didn't want to fall in love. Of course, he enjoyed all the perks of having Kagome in his life: The affection, the sex, and the good times they shared but love was a major step for him.

But sometimes, it's not something you can force down. That's why this night was different for him. He was finally going to mark her and claim her as his. He wanted to be with her, even though the thought scared him nearly to death.

Kagome finally showed up that Saturday evening after work. She looked around the room in awe. Inuyasha dimmed the lights, lit candles and had slow, romantic music playing.

Inuyasha got a good look at her and the way her long black locks cupped her heart shaped face. He loved the way her purple blouse and denim jeans hugged her curves. He took one glance at her neck and the spot he wanted to sink his teeth into and make her his mate.

After admiring her for long enough, he wanted to hold her. He pulled her into his arms and swayed back and forth to the slow melody bouncing off the walls in the room.

"Inuyasha what's all this for?" She asked as she clutched the sides of his red button down shirt.

"I told you—we're doing something different." He whispered to her in the sweetest voice.

Kagome almost melted from the way he was holding her and talking to her. 'Maybe he's finally going to make things official between us.' She hoped to herself.

He slowly laid her down on the bed as the smell of fresh rose petals entered her nose. She hadn't even noticed them in the room but the atmosphere was flawless. She couldn't think of anyone else in the world that would do the things he does for her.

Inuyasha knelt over Kagome on the bed scanning her body with his eyes again. Kagome watched in fascination as his amber eyes glowed in the candlelight.

"You look nervous." Kagome said with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah? So do you."

Kagome giggled as she began to unbutton his shirt. He smiled and pushed her hands off him as he leaned down and pressed his nose against hers.

Kagome started to giggle more as her face turned a vicious red that Inuyasha could see, even in the poorly lit room.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I know. You tell me all the time." He replied as he kissed her.

'I just wish you would say it back.' She thought as she returned his affections, enjoying the warm kiss he was giving her. 'But this is close enough.'

Inuyasha sat up and began to undress her. He gently pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her pants down, leaving her in her blue and white matching bra and thong.

"I never get tired of seeing you like this." He told her.

Kagome smiled as he rubbed his knuckle against her sweet spot before slowly pulling her thong down. He threw her thong to the side and began doing something he never did for her before.

Kagome gasped as his tongue slid into her. Inuyasha told her this was only a girlfriend thing when they set the ground rules for their 'friendship.' She wasn't sure what it meant for her, but it felt like heaven.

Inuyasha loved the way she tasted. He wanted to do this to her all the time because of how satisfying it was. As he sucked and licked, while she moaned and writhed, he began to tend to himself. He never heard her moan like that before or see her squirm and shake in the bed. It turned him on so much that he wouldn't mind if he never got inside her.

Until Kagome began to beg. "Please, Inuyasha, please. I need it."

Inuyasha felt satisfaction knowing that no matter how much she enjoyed what he was doing for her, she still wanted him inside her.

He crawled on top of her and looked at her. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were still flushed red. 'So fucking beautiful.' He thought to himself.

Inuyasha slid inside her tight spot as she moaned loudly.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his back and grabbed hold of his solid arms. She loved how close they were and the fact that he was looking right into her eyes. She smiled through her gasps as he bit his lip and moaned for her.

They hadn't had sex in a month since Kagome was working extra hours to buy him something special for his birthday—he just had no idea about it.

Inuyasha loved how tight she felt. No matter how long she was gone, or how long they didn't see each other, she was always as tight as their first time.

The two couldn't keep their eyes off one another as she sucked him in and he filled her up. Their bodies were moving like clockwork as things became more passionate.

Inuyasha stopped stroking and kissed her. Kagome reached her arms around his neck as he pulled her towards him by the back of her head. Their tongues met one another's, as Kagome tasted her fluids that were still in his mouth.

He began to slowly stroke again as they separated from the long kiss. Inuyasha continued to look in Kagome's beautiful brown eyes as they displayed all the emotions in her heart.

As he breathed heavily and continually reached his peak, the words 'I love you' almost slipped out of his mouth. He tried to convince himself that meant he was ready.

"I'm cumming!" Kagome whined out.

Just as Inuyasha was about to meet her climax with his own, he leaned down towards her neck. The soft skin, so pure and ready for his marking was calling his name…and his demon. His fangs began to grow as his demon showed itself.

As he and Kagome came, he opened his mouth to plant the mark on her neck. The moment his fangs made contact her skin, he backed out. His demon calmed down and he sighed disappointedly.

Inuyasha hoped Kagome didn't catch wind of what just happened so he looked at her face to make sure. She turned her head to him and smiled. That smile washed away all the angst in his heart for not marking her.

'In due time' He told himself.

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to leave him. He didn't want her to be with someone else. He knew the way he was treating her was wrong, but Kagome knew. She knew about his fears and swore that she understood. Perhaps that's why she was so patient with him about their relationship.

He rolled off her onto the other side of the bed. Kagome began to get up when Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to his side.

She was confused again. Even though she was in love with him, their sex was supposed to be casual—which meant no cuddling. So why were they doing this now? Why was he holding her in bed? What did it mean?

Kagome snuggled close to him as he wrapped his blanket and arms around her.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"What are we doing?"

"Going to sleep. I want you here."

"Okay." Kagome smiled widely as she rested her head on his shoulder. They had never slept together before and nothing could make her happier than that night.

Inuyasha had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was he wanted to be with her but he was afraid of all the inevitable things that could follow. Half of them were outlandish conspiracy theories, while the other half were possible, but still unlikely.

'When am I gonna get over my fears?'

Eventually he'll learn that he has to.

_Midnight…_

"Are you awake, young miss?" A muffled voice called out to her.

"Kikyo?" Another voice called out.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was completely blurred and her head was throbbing. Everything felt like a dream. An awful, terrible, nasty dream. Once she was fully awake, she let out a loud scream…a scream due to her last memory.

_Kikyo was running through the woods as a man with his dogs chased her. She panted heavily as the moonlight did a poor job of guiding her through the trees. The barks and snarls of the dogs echoed through the area. Kikyo was running for her life. Her chest was knotted up and her lungs were failing her. She continued to run as her feet ached and burned from running in flip flops. She felt like she was walking on the ground. Each twig, pebble, even bug sent unfriendly sensations into her feet, making it difficult to run._

"_Come out, Kikyo! It's time for you to face your fate! Return your soul to the original source!" the man's voice called out._

_Kikyo made a mistake of looking back and tripped over a fallen branch landing face first in the dirt._

_The man and his dogs quickly caught up to her as she attempted to crawl away._

"Oh no you don't! This is meant to be!" He shouted as he grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her in.

_Kikyo screamed and cried. "It's not me! You have the wrong girl! I'm telling you!"_

"_It _is_ you!" He argued. The man forced Kikyo face down to the ground wit a hard punch in her back before turning her around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large knife. "Return your soul!" He cried out as he stabbed her in her chest._

_Kikyo felt the pain, the indescribable pain as the knife pierced her and her life began to fade to the sound of panting dogs and wind._

_Then it was all over._

She felt her chest for the wound, but it wasn't there. That was all she could remember. Her head was cloudy and nothing about her life came to mind.

Kikyo looked around the room she was in. It was dark, lit by candles and full of people dressed in black hoods. She was lying on a cold table, feeling sick to her stomach and emotionally hollow.

"What happened to me? What's going on?" She asked.

"Our ancestors killed you 50 years ago." One of the hooded women spoke up. "We have brought you back to this world to restore balance. You were sacrificed to return a reincarnated soul to a revived maiden, only to find out…" She sighed exasperatedly "The wrong woman was sacrificed."

"Our family has been cursed for many years. We revived you in the hopes that you would no longer be angered by our predecessor's heinous crime." A man added.

Kikyo began to understand the circumstances, but noticed the hollow feeling wouldn't go away. She wasn't angry or afraid. She actually didn't feel anything "A-are you sure I'm alive? I feel like I'm still dead…or dreaming at least."

"What? What do you mean?" Another woman asked.

Kikyo covered her bare chest with her arms. "I don't know. I don't feel anything. I don't even feel like I'm in my body."

The hooded people began to whisper amongst themselves.

"I know what happened." Another woman said. "Your soul was reincarnated into someone else. Someone who is alive and isn't far from here."

"I see. Then return me to my resting place."

"B-but Ms. Kikyo. In order to do that, we would have to physically murder you."

Kikyo sighed. "What'll happen to me if I don't get my soul back?"

"You won't age, you won't feel and you won't die." The man spoke up again.

"Your life is at a standstill." One of the women informed her.

Kikyo couldn't absorb much of what the hooded people were telling her. All she knew was she had a second chance at life that she didn't exactly have a choice but to accept. She wasn't going to kill herself and they certainly weren't going to do it. "What should I do now?"

"Adjust to being alive, Ms. Kikyo." The man said. "You're a teenager. You can enroll in high school."

"Yes, we will help you." One of the women promised.

Kikyo simply nodded. It felt strange to be alive again, especially because her soul was outside her body and inside someone else's. 'I'll manage.' She thought to herself.

"But I have one question. How am I supposed to live without a soul in my body?"

One of the hooded women walked up to her and handed her a cloudy, white and glowing object.

"I will show you."


	2. One Step, One Day

_That morning_

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's bed alone. She felt around the sheets for him but he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" She asked out loud.

"You looking for me?" He suddenly spoke up from the side of the bed, startling her.

Kagome smiled as she watched him get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. Miroku wants me to hit the road with him for awhile." He said as he slipped on his sneakers. "Sango is waiting for you downstairs."

Kagome got up and grabbed her bag off Inuyasha's desk. She put on some shorts and a tank top and put her hair up in a bun.

"See you later." Inuyasha told her nonchalantly as he walked out the room.

Kagome stood in his bedroom confused about last night. He left so quickly they didn't even get a chance to discuss it. Things didn't seem like they were different to her or he would have at least kissed her goodbye but he was still acting like they were just friends.

She knew what she set herself up for the night they decided to have sex over a year ago. He told her he still wanted to stay friends but she was already in love with him, even before things got physical.

Things were difficult for Inuyasha. He lost his mother when he was 11 and watched his father fall apart for a year. Inuyasha told Kagome that watching the way his father's life was destroyed bit by bit by the loss of his mother made him never want to fall in love. It seemed too terrifying.

He probably would've fallen apart himself if it weren't for his grandmother taking him in. She did everything she could to keep him on the right path.

Inuyasha's grandmother Kaede was a fortuneteller with very strong spiritual power. She could sense life, death and even knew what was forthcoming. Kagome adored the woman, as did Sango.

Sango's situation was very strange. She didn't have any family because her brother slaughtered everyone right in front of her eyes, including himself 5 years ago. He attempted to slaughter her as well, but she managed to escape with only a scar on her back. After her family was gone, she sought out Kaede for a reading and even explained to her that things seemed off about what happened. She thought her brother was possessed and she wanted some type of protection.

At the time, Sango was in a group home, constantly feeling like she was being watched and followed by something evil. Kaede agreed to take her in as long as she promised to get along with her grandson, who had only been in her care for a few months.

Once the paperwork was filed and Sango was Kaede's foster child, she quickly connected with Inuyasha like he was her long-lost brother. He filled a void for her and she filled a void for him.

Kagome met Sango soon after at their middle school orientation. They became fast friends and inseparable from that day on. Sango was grateful for Kagome and Kaede said she was always welcome since her presence brought good vibes to their home.

Inuyasha was immediately attached to Kagome. He felt so at ease when she would come to the house, but he constantly and intentionally bumped heads with her to hide his feelings. Once they got to high school, there was less bickering and more flirting in their friendship. They called themselves best friends but even Sango saw something different going on.

Kagome spent a lot of time with Sango since her home was so lonely. Her parents and brother died in a plane crash and her grandfather didn't want to take care of her at his age. "You're old enough. Take care of yourself." He told her. She still managed to keep her upbeat attitude and count the days—and dollars until she could buy her own home.

Kagome kept her upbeat attitude about everything. It was inspiring to anyone whose life she touched and it kept her sane.

* * *

Kagome finally went downstairs and found Sango in the kitchen making breakfast.

"So, you spent the night with Inuyasha, did you?" Sango teased.

Kagome turned away as she blushed. "I-it wasn't a big deal."

Sango set plates for the two of them and began pouring tea. "Not a big deal, huh? Inuyasha skipped out the house with a big smile on his face."

Kagome sat at the table, continuing to look away as her red face got even redder. "D-did he say anything to you?"

"He called me a fat cow, but that's about all." Sango said with a laugh.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "You're not fat!"

"I know, but you know I've been losing weight from track and he teases me about it."

Kagome smiled and took a sip of her tea. "So what are we doing today?"

"Grandma gave me some money. We should go shopping."

"Perfect! I just got paid yesterday and I'm definitely in a shopping mood."

Sango's face beamed. "Well, after we eat then!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were driving around the city. Miroku was constantly turning and twisting through neighborhoods with no destination whatsoever.

"Where the hell are we going?" Inuyasha asked in a seemingly agitated voice.

"It's a beautiful spring day! Don't you want to check out some girls?"

Inuyasha sighed and covered his face. "You mean to tell me you wanted me to get out of bed—where I already _had_ a girl, to go talk to _other_ girls?"

"But you and Kagome are just friends, aren't you? You're a free agent! Besides, it'll be fun."

Inuyasha used to enjoy flirting with other girls with Miroku. It had actually become one of their pastimes; but lately…Kagome started to stand out more than she usually did and every time he would flirt with a girl, he'd feel guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"So you want to go to the mall?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "My grandma gave me and Sango some money, so I know she'll be there with Kagome."

"So what?!" Miroku said blatantly. "You're acting like you're afraid to get caught."

"Let's just go somewhere else!" Inuyasha argued.

"Alright, we'll go somewhere else! Sheesh, you don't have to get so upset about it."

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms before mumbling something under his breath, probably a few curse words.

* * *

_That night_

Kagome was in the kitchen helping Kaede make dinner, while Sango was in the living room typing up an assignment for English class.

Inuyasha had just come in the house and kicked off his shoes. "I'm home!" he announced.

"Nobody cares!" Sango called back jokingly.

Inuyasha went in the living room and sat next to Sango. "Hey is um…Kagome here?"

Sango nodded without looking up from her laptop. "She's in the kitchen with grandma."

Inuyasha stood and left the living room without another word. Sango smirked because she noticed the smile on his face from her peripheral.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and his grandmother immediately cut her eyes at him.

"Where have you been?" Kaede questioned. "You did not say good morning or goodbye to me. This is the first time I'm seeing you today."

Inuyasha sat at the table and hung his head down. "I'm sorry grandma, that was rude of me."

"It sure was!" Kagome butted in. "Here. Taste this." She said as she shoved a spoon into his mouth.

"It's good." He said with the spoon still in his mouth. "I need to hmm frmm you fmm hmm." He continued to talk with the spoon in his mouth.

Kagome snatched the spoon and gave him a puzzled look. "You need to what, now?"

"I need to talk to you later."

Kagome got a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was either very good news, or very bad news. She wasn't sure how to feel. "Okay…after dinner, we'll talk."

"Come, Sango, let's have dinner!" Kaede called out.

* * *

_Later that night_

Inuyasha brought Kagome to his backyard and they sat by Kaede's special herb garden. There was a long drawn out silence. Kagome figured she'd break it with a few things she wanted to say.

"Last night was really nice. It meant a lot to me. And…I know it doesn't change anything but it was still very special."

"I think we're getting a lot closer and I enjoy the time we spend together."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Me too."

"But…"

Kagome could feel her stomach knotting up again. The inevitable was coming and she just knew it.

"But I'm scared. I _really_ like you…"

'Where is he going with this?' She wondered.

"…C-can we just take this one step at a time?"

Kagome sighed. They had this conversation before, every time something romantic happened between them, Inuyasha wanted to back things up. It was getting tiring, but she still loved him.

"Okay." She stood up and walked towards the door.

Inuyasha followed after her and stopped her. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her. His kiss was full of emotion and passion. He was trying to send her an important message he couldn't say with words.

Kagome's eyes widened as he slowly kissed down to her neck.

"One day." He breathed onto her neck. "One day, I promise."

She knew he meant something by his promise. She wasn't exactly sure what he was telling her, but it sounded like a great promise to look forward to.


	3. Something About You

_Morning_

Inuyasha was helping Kaede clean the house since his classes started later in the day. Kagome and Sango were already gone but he was taking a special automotive program and his day began later than theirs.

"So what are the circumstances of your relationship with young Kagome?" Kaede asked curiously.

"We're friends, grandma. Sort of."

Kaede shook her head in disappointment. She took the broom out of his hand and brought him to the basement where she did special readings when her shop across the street wasn't open.

She turned the light on and sat at a small table as Inuyasha followed. She pulled out a deck of cards and handed the deck to him.

"What are these? They're blank." He wondered as he flipped through the deck.

"Calm yourself and hold the deck in your hand. These are spirit cards. They read what's deep in the corners of your soul and display what you harbor deep inside."

Inuyasha was partially skeptical about the cards, but he knew of his grandmother's power and trusted her. He took a deep breath and grasped the deck in his hand. After a minute, he began to feel something worming around in his heart and he placed the deck down.

"That was weird." He said as he exhaled and clutched his chest.

Kaede smiled and flipped over the first card. It was a picture of a child cowering on the floor from a dark shadow.

"What does that mean?"

"Fear rooted from childhood trauma." She looked up at her grandson. "Inuyasha, do you still worry about what happened to your father? Do you think the same will happen to you?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Kaede flipped over the next card. It was a picture of two people kissing. One figure was all white and the other was partially darkened from the head down to the neck.

"You still have doubts about your feelings for Kagome. They will corrupt your mind if you continue to let your head speak for your heart."

Inuyasha continued to watch as Kaede flipped over the next card. His eyes widened as the third card disturbed him.

"What is that?!" He asked as he slightly backed away. The card was a fearful black figure with horrifying red eyes bearing its claws before an innocent crowd of people.

"Rage. What are you angry about?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. I guess…I'm angry with my father because I feel like he forgot about me. I needed him too. Mom's death was just as hard for me."

"This is the final card. This card represents something from your future." She said as she flipped it over. She stared at the card in confusion, wondering why something like that would come up.

Inuyasha didn't even know what he was looking at. The card was a picture of a female zombie.

"This means exactly what it looks like. You will come in contact with the dead."

"Oookay…I guess. I don't really care about that, though, grandma. What should I do about Kagome?"

"You tell me. You're the one who is afraid to love her."

Inuyasha sighed sadly and stood. "I have to get over my fears somehow." He told her as he headed up the steps.

Kaede stayed behind and continued to stare at the card. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_In class_

Inuyasha was sitting in his statistics class waiting for his teacher to arrive when a girl dressed in white came and sat next to him. He had never seen her before and figured she was new.

The girl looked over at him and quickly looked away. She seemed scared, and weird, but Inuyasha wanted her to feel comfortable—especially if she was going to sit beside him in class.

"Is today your first day here?" Inuyasha asked her.

She nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Kikyo." She stammered nervously as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I'm Inuyasha. If you need anything, let me know."

Kikyo looked up at him and smiled. It wasn't a forced smile. It was real. She felt strangely drawn to him and she had no idea why. She figured she would get to know him better. 'I'm just an average teenage girl looking for my soul, right? It isn't wrong for me to make some friends.'

"Alright class. Settle down!" The teacher ordered as he came in. "There's no lesson plan for today. I'm just going to review last week's lessons since half of you failed the quiz." He said angrily as he turned on the projector.

Kikyo scribbled a quick note on a sheet of paper and passed it to Inuyasha.

"_Are you taking any of the special programs here?"_

Inuyasha wrote down his response and passed it back to her.

"_Yeah, the auto tech program. You?"_

Kikyo wrote her reply to him and he read the paper. _"I'm taking the culinary program."_

"_Where did you go to school before you came here?"_

Kikyo didn't know how to respond, so she made something up.

"_I was homeschooled. How old are you?"_

"_16. I turn 17 next month. How about you?"_

"_I'm 15." _'The same age I'll be for the rest of my life if I don't find my soul.' She thought to herself as she passed the note back.

Just as he was about to write a response, she snatched the paper from him and wrote something else.

"_You're cute. I like your ears."_

He smiled when he saw what she wrote to him.

"_Thanks. You're cute too."_

Kikyo blushed and tried to cover her face. She looked up, hoping Inuyasha wasn't looking at her…but he was and she was happy. Kikyo decided her soul wasn't the only thing she was after. She wanted Inuyasha's heart too. For some reason, being near him made her feel like herself before she died.

"Inuyasha." The teacher called out. "Since you're already sitting next to Kikyo, you two can work on this term's project together. Be nice to her. I know how you kids treat new students."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before nodding. "Of course, sir." He said as the teacher handed out the project description.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha and smiled. She felt like things were going her way since this project was a perfect opportunity to get to know him better.

After the bell rang, Kikyo followed Inuyasha out of the classroom to his locker.

"So what time do you get out?" He asked.

"That was my last class."

"Oh. I have two more classes before I leave so—"

"I can wait for you!" Kikyo suggested. "I-if you'd like"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her sudden interest in him, but he enjoyed the admiration. "Do whatever you want. Meet me here in two hours."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

Kikyo walked off to the library and waved at two other girls she met in her other classes. 'I can do this. Things will be fine.' She told herself.

* * *

Inuyasha was in his repair class working on an engine with Miroku.

"There's some new girl in the school. Her name is Kikyo."

"Oh, yeah I met her this morning. She was sitting with Ayame in the cafeteria. Nice girl, really pretty."

"Yeah. She agreed to wait for me for two hours since she was done for the day."

Miroku laughed. "She must like you."

"Maybe. But we have to work on a project together and—"

"And that gives you two some _alone time."_ Miroku said in a comedic voice.

Inuyasha shook his head in denial. "It's just a stupid project. Besides Kagome and I are…well…workin' on something I guess."

"You two have been doing that dance for almost two years." Miroku said flatly.

"So? I don't just want her as a girlfriend. I want to mate her so shut the fuck up."

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't know it was that serious since you _never tell me anything._" Miroku replied, emphasizing the last part.

"Keh! I just like to keep some things to myself."

* * *

_End of the day_

Inuyasha went to his locker and gathered his books. When he closed his locker, he was startled to see Kikyo standing behind it.

"You're the first person to ever startle me like that." He told her with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She really didn't mean it. It's not her fault you can't pick up on the presence of a dead person.

"Don't mention it."

"I ran into some girls who said they knew you. Everyone around school seems to know you."

He shrugged as the two walked towards the school exit. "It's because my sister is on the track team. No other reason."

"Oh, I see."

"How far do you live from school?"

"I live right there." She pointed to the house across the street.

Inuyasha stared at the house he walked past all the time. He had no idea anyone lived in it. "Seriously? I always thought that house was haunted."

"It is haunted. The people I live with are creepy." She said with a laugh.

Inuyasha laughed with her as they crossed the street together.

"Would you like to come in?" Kikyo asked nervously as she ascended the steps.

Inuyasha shrugged and followed her. "Sure, why not?" He didn't seem the big deal. She was his partner and getting along was essential for his grade.

Kikyo unlocked the door and stepped in. She slid her feet out of her shoes and held the door open for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked around. Her house had a very vintage style, full of knick knacks, dolls and paintings. It was charming, but not nearly anything he was used to.

"Come with me." She said as she grabbed his hand.

Inuyasha felt a strange sensation, like something was being pulled out of him. It was unsettling, but it didn't seem harmful, so he ignored it.

Kikyo brought him upstairs to an all white bedroom with silk curtains and a small vanity. It was simple and tidy. Everything in the room appeared to be new as if she just redecorated.

"I've been thinking about our project for class. I made some notes too." She said as she handed him papers from her bag.

Inuyasha looked down and noticed how her handwriting was almost identical to Kagome's. It was strange how similar their cursive was, even the way they wrote their capital G's was a perfect match.

"You practically did the whole project." He said as he read the paper.

Kikyo giggled as she grasped the paper back. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be a good idea to get it out of the way quickly. To make time for…other things."

He gave her a suspicious look as he folded his arms. "Other things, huh?"

"Yes. Maybe instead of working on a project, we can go do fun things."

"Oh, yeah. we can hang out from time to time."

Kikyo smiled brightly. "I'm so glad. I haven't been ablr to do much of anything in a long time."

"Yeah, we'll have fun. But I have to get home now."

Kikyo stood up and lead Inuyasha downstairs. She opened the door and stared at him.

He caught her eyes on him and the way she was staring made him nervous. "W-what? What's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. There's just something about you…I don't know what it is."

Inuyasha nodded slowly as he walked out the door. "Well, see you later."

Kikyo sighed wistfully as she headed up to the attic of her house. 'He may be able to help me find my soul. Then, I'll have his heart.'

Kikyo knocked on the attic door and a woman let her in.

"Hi, Kikyo. Did you have company over?"

"Yes, a demon boy from my class. My head doesn't feel so fuzzy around him. I feel somewhat…alive in his presence."

"Perhaps he has some type of connection to your soul." The woman suggested.

"Maybe a sister, or a close friend." Another woman added.

"Or a woman he's intimate with." A man spoke up.

"Daichi! Don't say things like that." One of the women shouted as she shielded Kikyo's ears.

Kikyo began to cringe at the thought. "No no, impossible." She argued. "He was flirting with me…I-I think." She said uncertainly with a finger dotting at her chin.

"That means nothing in this day and age, sweetie." Daichi informed her.

"Well it doesn't matter. Once I get my soul back, he'll be mine."

"Don't drive yourself mad." The woman cautioned. "If you taint yourself in the process of finding your soul, you'll become an evil being and your spirit may reject you once you locate it."

Kikyo released a frustrated sigh and let herself out of the attic. 'I won't let anyone interfere.'


	4. Aura

Inuyasha got home and heard Sango singing off-key in the dining room.

"Shut up. You sound terrible." He told her in an irritated tone.

"You're late!" Sango shouted. "Usually you're home sooner than this."

"Aw, get off my back. I had to work on a project with this new girl from school."

Sango shrugged as she continued singing and wiping off the table.

"Where's Kagome?"

"I'm here!" She shouted as she began coming down the steps. "I was waiting for yo—" She gasped as a strange aura stole the breath right out of her throat. A dark, evil presence suddenly drove her out of the room. "Um…I-I have to go back upstairs for a minute." She said as she bolted back up the stairs.

Kagome sat at the top of the steps gasping for air as she began to sweat profusely and cry. "What's happening to me? What was that just now?"

Kaede noticed the evil in the house and rushed downstairs with a bowl in her hand. She walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him before throwing purification salt on him.

"You have been in the presence of the dead, just as the cards foretold!"

"N-no I wasn't, grandma! I didn't. Do. Anything!" He defended in a panicky voice as he covered his eyes attempting to evade the salt.

"Perhaps something was following you. It even chased Kagome away. She's sitting at the top of the steps terrified by this awful presence!"

"What the heck did you do?!" Sango questioned.

"I just said I didn't do anything!" He yelled as he rushed up the steps after Kagome.

Kagome was sitting on the top step with her head between her knees breathing heavily. Inuyasha stood over her and reached out his hand for her. Kagome looked up, slowly accepted his hand and he lead her to his bedroom.

"What happened?" He asked in a soft concerned tone, still holding her hand in his.

Kagome shrugged as she sat on the bed. "I felt like my soul was being strangled in my body…like something was after me. It was so horrible. I'm freezing."

Inuyasha looked on as Kagome trembled in fear. 'What did I do? Is this really my fault?' He wondered. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She turned towards him and curled into his lap.

Seeing Kagome in such a vulnerable state made him feel an undying need to protect her and care for her. He knew in his heart that's what he was meant to do.

"I know we're just friends." She spoke as she forced back her cries "b-but I really need you right now."

"I don't mind. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome as she rested against his chest. He felt warmth coming from her body and entering his, reversing the sensation he felt earlier when Kikyo touched his hand.

'That's right! That girl Kikyo. I felt weird when she touched my hand.' He recalled as he stared at his shaky right hand. It didn't look out of the ordinary. 'Maybe she has something strange going on. I should find out. Maybe grandma can help her.'

So it was decided. He was going to continue to spend time with Kikyo and find out what her deal was…but he didn't bother to tell any of the girls about her.

Was that really a good idea?

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Kagome, come on, let's get some food." Inuyasha spoke sweetly, dragging her out of her sleep.

"How long were we asleep?" She asked in a low voice as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I didn't sleep. You were asleep for a few hours."

Kagome's cheeks glowed pink. "Oh…sorry about that. If I was in the way you could've just—"

"Give it a rest wouldja? I told you I was gonna be here with you. Wake yourself up and I'll make you some dinner. Nobody's here but us. Grandma and Sango are still at the shop."

Kagome got up and headed towards the bathroom. Inuyasha went downstairs and began cooking.

* * *

_During dinner_

"I still feel so embarrassed." Kagome said as she looked down shamefully. "I don't know what happened to me earlier."

"Don't feel embarrassed. Apparently it's my fault…somehow. I'm not sure why but I guess something followed me home."

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I-I was so worried about you." He admitted. "This is why I've been so against us being together. I didn't want to bring you any harm. I didn't want to lose you."

Kagome reached and grasped his hand across the table. He looked dead at her as his thumping heart continued to bang against his chest. He melted at her sweet smile and the way her eyes twinkled like stars.

"I want to be with you Inuyasha. No matter what, you and I will always be together. We've been friends for so long and we've been together all this time…"

"I know. It's just…did I ever tell you _how_ my mother died?"

Kagome shook her head.

"She was devoured from the inside by a demon. My father didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill the demon and he couldn't draw it out. He had to watch my mother die. He tried to save her but it was impossible."

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Listen. There are bad things that can happen when you're involved with demons. That's why I've been so hesitant about marking you."

"Marking me? Y-you wanted to…"

"Yeah. I _do_ love you, Kagome. I'm not just saying that."

Kagome finally heard those words after waiting so long. She wanted to jump for joy, but even though he confessed his feelings, he still had his doubts, making it a bittersweet feeling.

"But something bad is happening…and it's my fault. I don't want anything to happen to you. So before I fulfill the promise I made to you, I'm gonna find out what happened earlier."

"T-then what?"

Inuyasha looked up at her with his eyes full of determination, lust and honesty. "Then…you're mine."


	5. Not Even Death

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's bed wrapped in his arms. She grinned cheerfully as she snuggled closely to his warm body. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment.

"Kagome…you're gonna be late for school." He slurred.

"So let me go and I'll hurry." She slurred back.

"No. I mean you're gonna be late because it's already 10."

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to squeeze her way out of his arms. "I missed my math test!"

"Just go ask to make it up now."

"I won't have enough time before my English class!" She let out a loud groan as she scrambled around trying to get dressed.

Inuyasha lazily sat up and stared at her. "Why don't you just skip? Then you could uh…do that thing you did last night." He said in a perverse tone as he bit his bottom lip.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and continued to put her clothes on. "I can't skip English. I have a project to turn in and it's worth half of my grade!"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and rolled out of bed. "Fine, fine. I'll take you."

"Take me?" She laughed and shook her head. "You don't even have a car!"

"I _do_ have a car! But the engine is fucked up."

"Then you _don't_ have a car." She teased.

"I can still take you." He said as he buttoned his shirt. "On my back."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and gave him a skeptical look.

"Let's go! Before I change my mind. I didn't even plan to go to school today."

Kagome shrugged and got on Inuyasha's back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I could get used to this."

"Well don't." He said jokingly. "I ain't a damn car service." He told her as he left.

* * *

The two reached the school with 10 minutes to spare before class. Kagome brushed her hair out of her face as Inuyasha slowed down his speed and entered the school.

"Look at you two! Just friends my ass!" A cute female voice said from behind.

Inuyasha swerved and glared coldly at Sango and Kagome's friend Ayame. He hated her; she was obnoxious, loud, nosy and overbearing. Even though she meant well, Inuyasha just didn't understand her.

"Hi, Ayame!" Kagome said with a happy smile.

"How are my favorite buddies doing today? You finish your English project, Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But I have to make up my math test." She said with a groan as she nuzzled her face in Inuyasha's shoulder.

Ayame smiled widely upon seeing the two so close together. She knew Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha almost as well as Inuyasha himself.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome's English class with her still on his back. People were staring in adoration, whispering about how cute they looked together and even shooting smiles their way. He was pleased with how many people approved of them being a couple. It made him more confident in being with her. He just had a few issues to resolve; including issues within himself.

He stopped at the door by her class and she hopped off his back.

"Thank you!" She said gleefully with a gorgeous smile.

Inuyasha turned away before Kagome could see the blush that was forming on his face.

She smirked and turned his head towards her. The smirk turned into a wide grin upon seeing his red cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow?" He said disappointedly. "Why not tonight?"

"I have to work tonight. I'm sorry." She said sadly.

They stood in that spot, looking at each other awkwardly. They both wanted to kiss one another so badly, but neither of them was too sure if it was a good idea—especially in public since they weren't a couple.

"Well…see you tomorrow. I'll call you…I guess." He said awkwardly as he began to walk away.

Kagome stood in the hallway and continued to watch him as he left. Suddenly, he turned around and looked at her with a sincere smile that made her weak at the knees. She smiled back and walked into the classroom just as the late bell rang.

Kagome sat in her seat next to Ayame sighing wistfully with her head rested on her fist.

"So fill me in!" Ayame spoke up suddenly, dragging Kagome out of her daydream. "What's going on with you and Inuyasha?"

"We're just friends, Ayame. Though he did tell me he loves me."

Ayame gasped. "He did?! That's fantastic!"

Kagome began to regret telling Ayame. She didn't want Inuyasha to be angry that she was talking about their "relationship" to others. "B-but don't say anything to anyone! As of now we're only friends. So promise me!"

"I promise! I'm just so happy for you." She said with a sly grin.

Kagome nodded in agreement. She was happy too. But in the back of her mind, she knew there was a lot of interference in their chances of being together. She wondered if there was something that could bring them closer together.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Inuyasha was sitting in his statistics class. He was the first one to arrive since he was already at school. He sat at his desk wondering where Kagome was at the moment.

'She's probably at home getting ready for work. I hope her grandfather isn't being a jackass to her like always. I swear I'll beat the—'

"Good afternoon." A sweet, but timid voice said beside him.

Inuyasha looked up and grinned upon seeing Kikyo in the classroom. "Hey."

"You looked like you were in deep thought. Hopefully it was about our project." She said jokingly as she sat beside him.

"N-not really." He faltered. "I figured we'd finish working on what you drafted."

"Aaactually…I finished the whole thing last night."

"Y-you did? Without even consulting me?" He said in a surprised tone, when in actuality, he didn't give a damn.

"Sorry. I didn't exactly have anything better to do. If it makes you feel better, I put your name first on the presentation." She said with a half smile as she looked down.

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "I don't think my name should've been first. Wow, I owe you big time."

Kikyo tilted her head further towards her chest to avoid his eyes as her face quickly flushed. "N-no you don't owe me anything. I-I was just—"

"Yeah. I _do_ owe you." He said as he cut off her nervous speech and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I remember you saying you wanted to hang out. You free tonight?" Inuyasha saw this as the perfect opportunity to get to know Kikyo better. He needed to find out why he felt that strange sensation when she touched his hand, and why it affected Kagome.

"I…well…yeah!" She said excitedly, practically jumping out of her skin. "But I can't stay out too late."

"Strict curfew?"

'Not particularly.' "Yes." She said with a nervous giggle. She didn't want to tell him the real reason she had to be home. She hoped she'd never have to tell him about it. Hopefully she'd be a normal girl soon enough—one that wouldn't have to tell so many lies.

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding. "Don't worry. We won't be out too late. We'll just have a little fun, ya know? Nothing too major."

"Okay." She said with a giggle.

"I'll pick you up at 4. I wanna go home and change my uniform at least." He said with a smirk as the bell rang.

All the students sat quietly in their seats as their teacher stomped in crankily and slammed his books on the desk. As he began to teach the lesson, Kikyo constantly looked over at Inuyasha with a smile that nothing in the world could wipe off.

Not even death.


	6. Strange Force

_4PM_

Upon hearing the doorbell ring, Kikyo pinned up her hair and rushed down the steps.

"Kikyo!" A voice called from behind, causing her to stop midstep. "You must return at 10PM. Not a moment later! Or your body—"

"I know. Thank you, Wakana." She said with a bow.

Wakana smiled slightly, but her face showed a great deal of worry. She headed into the kitchen to leave Kikyo alone with her guest.

Kikyo opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there in a black tee shirt and blue jeans. She was in awe upon seeing him and the way his shirt fit, showing how flawlessly built he was.

She didn't even realize that she was ogling and hadn't said a single word to Inuyasha.

"Uh…what's wrong? Something on my face?" He asked in a confused tone as he stared back at her.

Kikyo shook herself out of the trance as her face turned a flaming red. "No! You look…you look nice."

Inuyasha looked down at his plain outfit that he just threw on and shrugged. "Thanks, I guess. You too."

Kikyo was flattered by his words. She probably had an inability to read into his nonchalant attitude so she took everything he said to heart. "So where are we going?"

"To get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast this morning."

Kikyo didn't really feel the need to eat. She was still dead after all. Even though being around Inuyasha made her feel alive again, there were just a few areas where his presence alone wasn't enough.

"Well, I just ate. But if you're hungry…I guess we can go wherever you want to."

"You sure you're not hungry? I'm buying." He attempted to persuade.

Kikyo smiled and shook her head as she shut the door.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and they headed to the nearest restaurant.

* * *

Kikyo sat across from him and watched in amusement as he greedily ate his meal. 'How can one guy be this adorable?'

"So...Automotive, right? What got you into that?" She asked curiously, sparking up a conversation.

He shrugged. "I guess it was my calling." He said as he shoved fries in his mouth. "I like cars."

"What else do you like?"

"I dunno. Stuff." He put down his burger and wiped his face with a napkin. "I wanna know about you."

Kikyo was stunned. The guy she was attracted to was also taking a great interest in her? She just couldn't believe it. "Really?"

He nodded. "Tell me about your life and what it was like growing up. I wanna know everything."

"Okay. I come from a very religious family of priests and priestesses. I was trained to continue their legacy and run a shrine of my own but...I ended up outliving my family."

"How'd they die?"

"I. I don't know." Telling some of the truth wasn't easy. It was almost impossible. She didn't want to lie to the guy she had feelings for but when you have a strange life like hers, it can't be helped.

He rested his hand on hers. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about that. I know it's hard to lose the ones closest to you."

"Who did you lose?"

"My mother." He said sadly.

Kikyo felt disheartened on his behalf. Even without her soul, she could feel his pain. She could feel compassion. If he wasn't the perfect source of life, what was? "I'm so sorry. I'm sure she was an amazing woman."

"She was."

Kikyo could feel her heart thumping and comforting warmth throughout her body. The essence of life was powerful when they were together, especially when they touched. "I feel so close to you. Like we can talk about anything."

"Yeah. I feel like I've known you a long time." He said, thinking about Kagome. Kikyo reminded him so much of her that the likeness was uncanny. He began to recall how shy Kagome was when they first got to know each other. 'We've come a long way.' He thought to himself as he reminisced about the girl.

"Did you hear what I said?" Kikyo asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? O-oh yeah. You can have my number. Give me your phone."

* * *

_Later that night...__  
_  
"Hello?"

"Kagome I've been thinking about you all day."

"You're so full of it!" she said with a laugh.

"I'm not joking. Can you come over?"

"It's 2 in the morning." She groaned, the fatigue evident in her voice.

"Take a cab. Please? I need you."

"Inuyasha. I had a long day."

"I'll make it worth your while. I promise."

Kagome released a defeated sigh and sat up in bed. "I'll see you in a few."

* * *

Inuyasha sat outside waiting for Kagome's cab to pull up. The second she stepped out, he tossed money to the cabbie and grabbed her in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Are you okay?" She asked as she slightly pushed away from him. "Did you do something stupid?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a confused tone with his eyebrows furrowed.

"The last time you begged me to come over this late, you were apologizing to me for kissing some girl."

"This is different okay? I just missed you."

"Okay. Can we at least go inside? I'm freezing." She told through her chattered teeth.

* * *

The two went into his bedroom and Inuyasha gave her a long kiss.

"I love you." He whispered as he held her by her waist.

Kagome looked away from him. Inuyasha could sense the ill feeling Kagome was having. "I...I'm worried."

"About what?"

"I feel like something is trying to tear us apart: Some strange force. It's scaring me. I just don't understand. When we finally become closer, this is happening."

"Nothing is happening." He said, trying to reassure her. "I know I was wrong in the past but everything is gonna be just fine. We're together now and forever."

"So let's do it. Mark me right now."

Inuyasha froze. Every time he wanted to take that dive and just mark her as his, "I...can't" was always his reaction.

"You don't love me do you?" She said angrily. "You're just saying these things so I'll keep sleeping with you! You never wanted me. I'm just an easy lay for you!"

"What?! No, Kagome! Please. I swear! I love you! I always loved you. I was just—"

"Scared! I've heard that before! Look. I'm going to stay with Sango for the night. I think we should stop this...whatever it is we have, or don't have. Before one of us gets hurt." Kagome began walking out of his room.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, in disbelief of what happened. "But I need you. I really don't understand why we can't—"

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh. "Stop, Inuyasha. Please. Every time you look at me, all I see in your eyes is lust. I can't do this to myself." and she was out the door.

'How can I feel so much closer to her, yet there's suddenly a wedge between us? Maybe she was right about that strange force.'


	7. Warmth

_The next morning__  
_

Kagome woke up extra early to take a shower and avoid Inuyasha. That plan failed.

The moment she was about to step in the bathroom, Inuyasha was stepping out.

The two stopped and looked at one another before Kagome rudely brushed past him and slammed the bathroom door.

Inuyasha hated the way things were between them. She had been so patient with him all this time until she finally had enough. He couldn't blame anyone except himself.

* * *

Inuyasha, feeling so down about the situation with Kagome, headed to school late.

"You're 15 minutes late Inuyasha!" His statistics teacher shouted. "What's your excuse?"

Inuyasha looked him straight in the eye. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

A student who was too proud to apologize...was actually apologizing! The teacher had no more words for him. He could tell something was wrong, so he wasn't going to reprimand him.

"Just take your seat."

Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha sadly. His pain was making her feel less alive than she had felt since meeting him.

She passed him a note.

_"You okay?"_

_"No."_

_"Wanna talk about it?"_

_"It hurts too much."_

_"Who hurt you?"_

_"My now ex girlfriend."__  
_  
Kikyo furrowed her brow. She could feel her heart shattering. 'A…girlfriend? All this time?'

_"I didn't know you had a girlfriend"_

_"Well she wasn't exactly my girlfriend yet. But I loved her. I feel so empty."_

'I wish he would feel that for me. I want to fill that void.'

_"Come over to my house after school. I'll bake you some sweets and we can talk."__  
_  
He looked up at Kikyo and she smiled happily. He simply nodded before looking down.

* * *

_After school_

"Lady Kikyo, not that it is any of my business, but how far do you intend to go with this boy?" Wakana asked.

"All the way." She said simply as she put on some makeup.

"You mustn't! If you defile your body in this state, your soul will reject you!"

Kikyo dropped her lipstick on the vanity. "Isn't there a way around it?"

"W-well. Yes. But it is rather gruesome for the one who has your soul."

"We're already going to kill her right? So what's the difference? I _am _free to live however I want." She said coldly.

Wakana sighed and went to get the door upon hearing the bell.

She answered to see the half demon standing before her.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm here to see Kikyo."

"I know. I'm her caretaker, Wakana. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." He said as he bowed before the woman.

"May I ask a question?" she asked as she motioned him inside.

"Sure."

"You are a half demon, no? Dog I presume."

He nodded.

"You should be careful. A contract of love with a human is permanent."

"Uh...thank you? I'll keep that in mind." He said in a confused tone.

"Of course. She's upstairs waiting for you."

Inuyasha rushed up the steps to Kikyo's room.

"Yo."

"Hi Inuyasha! I've been waiting for you. As promised, there are brownies in the oven."

"I can't eat chocolate! I'm a dog demon!" He shouted.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Nah. I'm kidding. My brother used to tell me that when I was younger."

"Oh." She laughed as she released a relieved sigh. "You have a brother?"

"Yeah." He sat on her bed next to her. "But he lives far away. And he doesn't exactly call or anything."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

They sat silently for a minute, two, three, then five.

"Ssso..." Inuyasha spoke up. "You're all dressed up and pretty and stuff. You going out somewhere?"

Kikyo was hoping he'd notice her. She did it all for him. "No. I did it...you know...just because. I came home early and felt a bit bored."

"Girls." He said with a laugh. "Kagome used to do that a lot. I'd watch her take hours to get ready and curling her hair. Just to go to the store! But when she was finished...she looked so cute." Inuyasha sighed and hung his head down. "I miss her."

"I'm so sorry. You must be in so much pain." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for you."

He looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm going to check on your brownies. Make yourself comfortable!"

Inuyasha looked around Kikyo's room and began to remember Kagome's, and the first time he went to her house.

All kinds of memories of Kagome ran through his mind, making him feel discontented.

'She was finally ready ...and I never was. She fell in love with me so quickly and I was so scared. I blew it.'

Kikyo walked through the door holding a batch of brownies.

Inuyasha continued to stare off, still sad about Kagome.

Kikyo waved a brownie under his nose. "I promise they'll make you feel better."

"I dunno how a stupid brownie will make me feel better."

"It's not a stupid brownie. It's _my _brownie. Just try it, okay?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth and took a bite. He was pleased with the taste but even more pleased with the euphoric feeling that ensued.

"Wow, I really am starting to feel better!" He said with a smile.

"See? I told you."

"Thank you." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I just wish time could stop in this moment. I know I'll feel like shit later."

"You don't have to feel that way. I can help you." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"How?"

"Like this."

Kikyo leaned in and placed her lips against his. Inuyasha immediately felt a familiar sensation that caused him to return the kiss and quickly become aroused.

He pulled Kikyo on top of him and began to suck on her neck as she moaned out his name.

He ran his hand down her back as she rubbed herself against his erection.

Inuyasha snatched her shirt over her head as she began to unbutton his.

He forced her onto the bottom and unbuttoned her jeans. He leaned in and kissed her again.

As his tongue entered her mouth, the room became ice cold and memories of Kagome flashed into his mind. In that instant, her warmth began to disappear from him, and he realized he was with someone else.

He pushed Kikyo's hands off him and buttoned his shirt back.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on like that. I was just confused. I need to get Kagome back. She's the only one for me."

"No! She doesn't care about you the way I do."

"You're wrong. She loved me no matter what. And if I hurry, she may give me another chance."

"Please don't leave." She begged sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I hope we can still be friends somehow." He said as he ran out.

Kikyo was filled with seething rage. She wanted to get rid of Kagome, even if she had to find her and take her soul back without anyone's help.

* * *

Kagome was in her room, crying in bed.

'I can't live without him! What am I going to do?'

When her phone rang. She picked up, not even bothering to check who it was.

"Hello?" She answered with a sniffle, hoping it was Sango.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked on the other end of the phone.

"You're what's wrong, Inuyasha! What a stupid question." She said as she cried louder.

"Please. Tell me you still love me."

"For what? That'll only benefit you!"

"I need to know that you love me. I need you to still love me, Kagome."

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I just don't know."

"Bu—Kagome."

"I just need some time, okay? I can't put myself out there like that again. You hurt me so much."

"I know. But I love you so much. I'm suffering."

"You're suffering?! I suffered for a year! I was in love with you and you didn't care! You hung out with other girls, you told everyone we were only friends and all you wanted to do was sleep with me then say 'see you later.' I felt so used for so long! What's so different now?!"

"I am! I was always in love with you! But I was afraid that..."

"That what? You would be tied down?!"

"That you would die like my mother did!"

Kagome got quiet as her anger began to calm. "Why would that happen?"

"I don't know. But if it happened to a saint like my mother, who knows what could happen? But...I realized something. Despite my fears, I can't stop loving you. I was hoping one day I would stop so I could protect you, but I can't. We were born for each other."

"I'm still so angry and hurt. I just need time."

"How much time?"

"Let's talk next weekend, okay?"

"Okay."

Kagome hung up and began to cry again. 'I still have doubts. He's going to need to prove himself.'

* * *

_School, Monday morning__  
_  
Kagome had spent a lot more time harping over Inuyasha and a lot less time with Sango.

"Ugh. I feel like I'm losing my best friend. You've got to work something out with Inuyasha. He still loves you dearly. He told me."

"I know that but—"

Kagome's sentence was interrupted by someone's hands covering her eyes.

She pulled the hands away and turned to see Inuyasha.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, but she couldn't calm down the butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach.

"I know you said you wanted to talk next weekend. I just wanted to see you."

Kagome blushed and turned away from his glossy gaze. She couldn't bear to give in to his affections. So she said nothing to him.

"I understand your anger. I just need one thing from you."

Kagome looked up in confusion and her eyes widened in surprise as she was pulled in for a kiss. For the first time. In front of a huge crowd of students.

Kagome wasn't his secret anymore. They weren't "just friends" and she wasn't just "some girl he spent a lot of time with." He made that clear.

She could hear people whispering "I knew it." and other inaudible things, but their words sounded muffled as she drowned in the beautiful moment.

"I'll talk to you when you're ready...alright?"

Kagome thought she was ready at that moment, but so many questions flooded into her mind. 'What's next?' 'How do I know he's not just trying to appease me?'

"You kissed me in front of the whole school." She said timidly.

"I know. I wanted everyone to know."

Kagome smiled. "Kiss me again."

He lifted Kagome up and kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry." He said sincerely against her lips.

"You better be." She whispered back with a smile.

They were so wrapped up in one another they hadn't even realized the hallway was starting to clear out, let alone that the bell rang.  
Inuyasha set Kagome down. "Hurry so you're not late for class."

"Kay."

They reluctantly separated and headed down opposite ends of the hall.

Kagome was in such a daze she didn't even rush to English class. 'What's one lateness?' She assumed.

As she headed down the empty hall, an eerie feeling crept up on her. She started to feel sick to her stomach and terrified like that one incident at Inuyasha's house.

As Kagome continued down the hall, now picking up pace to get to her English class, she began to walk past Kikyo.

The two locked eyes in a sudden sense of familiarity.

Kikyo gave her an icy gaze and not even a second later, Kagome dropped to the floor.

As Kikyo watched her faint, she grinned. "I finally found her."

* * *

**Cliffhangers are definitely my most favorite things ;]**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	8. Graves and Flashbacks

The moment she went to approach Kagome's body , a girl came shrieking through the hallway.

"Kagome!" She shouted as she dropped to her knees beside her.

'Kagome?!' Kikyo remembered Inuyasha mentioning her name. Not only was she her love rival, she was her reincarnation! 'She must be eliminated at all costs.'

The girl desperately checked Kagome for a pulse and heartbeat. "Don't just stand there, new girl, go get the nurse!" The girl ordered as she cried.

Kikyo didn't want to get the nurse, but she didn't want anyone to find out her secret, so she obliged.

* * *

_Nurse's office__  
_  
Once everyone heard about Kagome, they all rushed to the office to find out how she was doing.

"She may need to go to the hospital." The nurse said. "Her pressure is low, she is pale and she won't wake up."

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. This is beyond me." The nurse told her sadly.

Inuyasha also heard about the news. He swung the nurse's door open, causing everyone's head to turn.

"Everybody out of my way." He demanded as he squeezed through.

"Hey watch who you're pushing!" One girl shouted.

"I'm really not in the mood, bitch!" He barked as he inched through the crowd.

He knelt by Kagome's side and grabbed her hand. "How did this happen?"

"I found her like that. I sent Kikyo to go get the nurse. She was just standing over her with a weird smile on her face. Creepy bitch. She might've done something to her." The girl said angrily.

'Kikyo? She wouldn't do something like that...would she?'

Kagome suddenly grasped Inuyasha's hand.

His eyes widened as she began to move. "Kagome? A-are you alright?"

"Gonna throw up."

Inuyasha grabbed a bucket for her and she turned her head and vomited profusely.

He wiped her face and gently pushed her hair back. "Kagome. What happened to you?"

She motioned her finger for him to come close to her. "This…girl. I saw her. She just...looked at me and…that's all I remember."

"Did she touch you or hurt you in any way?"

She shook her head. "She just...looked at me. And I felt sick. Like that time you took care of me. A-and the hallway started to feel cold."

That eerie feeling was familiar to Inuyasha. He felt confident that Kikyo had something to do with it.

"Kagome would you still like to go to the hospital and have the doctors check on you?"

"I wanna go home."

"I'll take her home." Inuyasha volunteered.

"Alright. I will speak with your teachers."

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and took her out of the office.

"I must look so gross right now." She said.

"No. You look like you don't feel well. But you're still beautiful."

Kagome smiled as she lazily draped an arm across his shoulder.

"Hey. Why are we going through the side door?"

"I'll explain later. I have to get you to my house." He didn't want to walk past Kikyo's house. It would have been too strange.

"Your house? But I'm still mad at you sort of. A little."

"I know. But this is beyond us. You need to see grandma."

"Oh. I see."

* * *

_At Kaede's shop__  
_  
"What are you two doing here? School is still in session!" Kaede admonished. Suddenly, her anger subsided when she sensed something was wrong with Kagome.

"I'm so hungry." Kagome whined to Inuyasha.

"You mustn't eat!" Kaede warned.

"W-why not?" Inuyasha questioned.

"She has been cursed by the stare of death. Someone who deeply covets what she has placed a curse on her. Set her down here." Kaede pointed to a table.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and kissed her hand.

"Go home, Inuyasha. I need to perform a cleansing on Kagome alone."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's pale face and she gave him a nod. He brushed her bang out of her face, gently stroked her cheek and let himself out.

* * *

Inuyasha decided to go to the one place he could vent about his overwhelming feelings.

He knelt before his mother's grave and set down a rose.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here in so long. You never once scolded me for my antics. Even though I was a pain in the a—maybe I shouldn't say that here." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Seriously, mom. I'm in a lot of pain. I wish you were here with me. But then I wonder. If you were here, would I have met Kagome? Probably. Oh. I'm rambling again. Sorry. Uh. Listen mom. Everything has changed so much since Kagome walked into my life..."

5 years earlier...

_Inuyasha walked through his grandmother's shop, treading his feet and dragging mud everywhere. "Hey, granny!"_

_"Such a troublesome boy!" She shouted as she grabbed a mop and handed it to him._

_"Sorry." He said as he began to mop the mess he made. _

_"I was running through dirt. Some guys from school were makin' fun of me and chuckin' rocks."_

_"I was going to ask about the bruise on your face, dear. What has been happening? Why can't you get along with the other boys?"_

_Inuyasha shrugged as she gave him an ice pack._

_"Granny Kaede!" A girl yelled frantically as she rushed through the door. __"It happened again!"_

_"Come. We will do another cleansing." She said as she escorted the girl to the back room._

_"Inuyasha clean up here while I do a spiritual cleansing in the back. Do not interrupt!"_

_"Yeah yeah I know."_

Later that night...  
_  
__"Grandma when do you think I'll be able to see dad again?"_

_"You can visit whenever you'd like."_

_"When is he gonna come home?"_

_She sighed as she put spaghetti in his dinner plate. "Well I'm not sure. He isn't well. It may be a very long time before he can come home."_

_Inuyasha sighed disappointedly and excused himself from the dinner table. He couldn't take it anymore._

Months later...

_Two weeks before Inuyasha was supposed to begin middle school, his grandmother asked him to come downstairs and meet someone._

_"Hey I remember her from the shop."_

_"Yes, this is Sango. She'll be living with us for a while."_

_"Why?" He asked as he stared at her._

_"Be kind to her! She is much like you. We will be her family from now on."_

_"Whatever. Just stay outta my room." He ordered roughly as he bolted back up the steps._

_Sango sighed sadly as she began to cry._

_"Don't worry Sango." Kaede reassured. "Inuyasha is a very sweet boy. He will need time to get used to you."_

_She nodded as she pulled a tissue out the box on the coffee table._

_"I'll prepare lunch for us. You can go find your room upstairs."_

_Sango nodded and headed up the steps. She ran into Inuyasha, who was in the hallway playing his gameboy._

_"Oh. Sorry. I just...wanted to see my room."_

_Inuyasha pointed to the end of the hall without so much as looking at her._

_Sango tried to hold back her tears but was failing miserably._

_"__Hey! Why are you crying?" He asked as he stood up and dropped his gameboy._

_"I don't want you to hate me! I didn't mean to intrude on you and suddenly come live here. I know you don't want me here."_

_"Wait! I didn't say that! I-I just...don't get along with anybody. So I try to stay away from people. I'm not really accepted by others."_

_"Because you're a half demon, right?"_

_"Ye-yeah."_

_"It's okay!" She smiled. "I don't think it's important at all."_

_"Really?"_

_Sango nodded with a smile. "I think you and I can be friends forever."_

_The first day of school_

_Sango came in after orientation, looking for Inuyasha.__"Hey!" She called to him from the entrance to his room._

_Inuyasha couldn't hear her because of his headphones._

_Sango rushed into the room and pulled the earbuds out of his ears. "You didn't come to school!"_

_"So?"_

_"You should have! There were other half demon kids there and they're popular! You'll fit in just fine! And I made a new friend. She's coming over tonight for dinner!"_

_"Good for you. Now lemme alone. I'm busy."_

_Sango rolled her eyes and walked out of his room._

That night...

_"Inuyasha!" Kaede shouted from the kitchen "Inuyasha come help me with dinner._

_No response._

_"That boy, always wearing headphones in the house." She said to herself as she shook her head disappointedly. "Sango! Please come help with dinner!"_

_Upstairs..._

_Inuyasha pulled his headphones out and headed down the hallway._

_"Yo Sango do you have any—"__He froze the moment he saw the brown eyed, long dark haired angel sitting on her bed. "Ba-ter-ries...? Hi."_

_She began to blush as she cracked a smile. "Hi. You must be Inuyasha."_

_"Yeah. And you're Kagome right?"__She nodded__._

_"Uh. You...wouldn't happen to have any batteries would you?"_

_"I have a spare for my gameboy."_

_"That's exactly what I needed some for!"_

_She handed him the batteries from her purse and he quickly put them in the back of his gameboy._

_"Thanks."_

_"Sure."_

_He assumed there was no other reason to stay and intended to head out the door._

_"So. What're you playing?" She asked, striking up a conversation._

_"Pokemon Blue."_

_"I have yellow." She said as she waved her gameboy._

_"Really? You wanna trade or something?"_

_Kagome nodded shyly._

_Inuyasha ran to his room to get his link cable. He wondered why his heart was thumping and why her scent was so sweet and why she had to be so pretty. 'I have to be careful around girls like her.'_

_They played for a while, since Sango stayed in the kitchen to help with dinner.__"_

_I hope you come to school tomorrow." Kagome told him._

_"I'll be there."_

_She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture._

"And the rest was history from there. Mom, I love her. She's my soul mate. We were born for each other! But someone is trying to take her away from me. I don't want her to end up like you and I don't want to end up like dad. Please. Help me." He pleaded with his head down.

Suddenly, a chilling breeze from the west caused him to turn his head.

He locked eyes with Kikyo who was visiting a grave further down. The moment she saw him, she ran away.

Inuyasha stood and sped after her. "Wait a minute! hey, Kikyo!" He called out to her.

He looked over in the direction she ran, but didn't see her. He turned to look at the grave she was visiting.

He could feel his soul cowering inside his body. He had never been so frightened in his life.

_"Kikyo Izumo. 1947-1962"_

"She. She's DEAD?! No wonder she always smelled like dirt and flowers! I just thought she was a garden freak or something. I'm such a dumbass! I practically led her to Kagome!"

* * *

_That night, 10 PM__  
_  
_"Inuyasha, stay close to Kagome. The strength of your spirit will help her."__  
_  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Kagome asked as she leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him.

"Y-you can have the bed. I shouldn't touch you."

"You did something with that girl, didn't you?"

He lifted his head and pouted his lip. "W-wh-"

"She told me. When she looked at me, she showed me what happened with you two."

"Kagome I'm so so sorry. I swear. I was so confused and I just missed-"

"It's okay. I understand. She and I share one soul. She's been drawing in what I've given to you. And in some sick way, filling herself up. She's been trying to become me. And you couldn't tell the difference until her true nature started to show. You knew it wasn't me and you ran away."

"Yeah. You're not mad?"

"A little. This isn't like the other times. Like when you kissed Kim, or Ana or when you slept with Izumi."

"Had to bring that up, huh?" He said sadly.

"You're the only guy I've done anything with. I've been yours all this time. Since the day we met. I've loved you so long. Maybe Kikyo can feel that in my soul. My devotion to you. I would die for you, Inuyasha."

"Don't say that!"

"But I mean it. If you needed my heart or even half my internal organs. I'd give it to you without hesitation."

"You're being stupid. I'm not worth it."

"Remember that guy who was stalking me? Remember how you saved me? What about when my old job burned down and I was inside? You saved me then. You just keep saving me and protecting me. I love you!"

Inuyasha crawled into the bed and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too. L-let me mark you, Kagome. Please." He pleaded as he kissed her neck.

"Let's wait. Once all of this is over, we can be together peacefully."

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay. Can we at least—"

"No! I'm still feeling sick. Don't be a creep." She said with a smile.

"Sorry."

The two got comfortable in the bed and Inuyasha quickly fell asleep, snoring in Kagome's ear.

She turned over to get his snores out of her eardrum and something in the corner of the room startled her. She could sense a cold presence and see a dark shadow of someone's body nearby.

She swung her foot back and kicked Inuyasha as hard as she could.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Inuyasha!" She said in a loud whisper. "There's someone in here with us!"

"Huh? Where?"

"Over—huh?" Kagome looked over in the same spot and the figure had disappeared.

"You're probably still a little shaken up by what happened earlier." He said as he turned her to face him and held her close to his body. "Just stay close to me and you don't have to worry about anything else scaring you, alright?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Kay. Thank you."

Inuyasha kissed her hair as she slept 'I almost lost you today. I won't let anything happen to you ever again.'


	9. Across Town

_4AM  
_  
Inuyasha woke up with Kagome's arms tightly around his neck. He gently tapped her side and her eyes sprung open.

"I gotta pee."

"Okay."

"Um. Couldja let go?"

"No. Take me with you."

"Oh for fuck's sake, Kagome! Now that's just weird."

Kagome pouted her lip at Inuyasha. He let out a defeated sigh and sat up, carrying her to the bathroom along with him.

* * *

"Sit on the tub okay? And don't look."

"Why can't I look?" She asked as she plopped down on the edge of the tub.

"If you look, I can't go."

"Alright. I promise I won't look." She said as she turned away from him.

Once he was done, he washed his hands and gestured for her to follow him back to bed.

But something on her face alarmed him.

"What is that?" He asked, running his fingers across the 3 scratch marks on her face.

"Dunno." Kagome said as she nudged him out the way to examine the scratches. "Wow how'd that get there?"

"We'll ask grandma in the morning. Something weird is going on."

* * *

_Later that morning  
_  
"...and when she got up, she had those scratches on her face." Inuyasha explained to Kaede.

"Hmm. That is strange." She said worriedly as she studied the swollen marks. "The house must be cleansed immediately. Inuyasha, go to school. I believe Kagome needs more rest."

"Okay." He gave Kagome a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly as their lips parted.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Mmhmm. I know you can protect me from any physical harm but Granny can protect me from whatever did this."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll see ya later."

Once Inuyasha was gone, Kaede took Kagome to the basement and handed her a bar of soap.

"It has this really strong herbal scent." She said after taking a whiff.

"That is spiritual cleansing soap made with my strongest herbs and potions. There is a special bathing pond in the back I would like you to use to cleanse yourself."

"O-okay. But you'll be close by, right?" Kagome asked nervously.

Kaede smiled reassuringly. "I have a protective barrier around this part of the house. No spirit will intrude."

"Well that's a relief."

* * *

_At school  
_  
Inuyasha noticed that Kikyo was absent. He wasn't surprised, but he wasn't pleased either. He had a lot of questions for her. So many in fact that his brain was full to bursting. He needed to see her as soon as possible.

He got to his automotive class and worked on his final project with his best friend.

"So how's Kagome doing?" Miroku asked.

"Not so good. She's at my house getting rest. My grandma is taking care of her."

"I'm sure she'll recover quickly."

There was a drawn out silence between the two as they continued to work.

"Hey, Miroku, you come from a long line of monks right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That girl Kikyo. You know she's dead?"

"What?! When did she die?"

"50 years ago."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you certain?"

"Positive! Kagome is her reincarnation and she's trying to take her soul back."

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she can't have it back!" He said confidently with a smile.

"She can't?"

"Of course not! You marked her as yours after all, didn't you?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha looked away in embarrassment.

Miroku sighed. "A contract with a human bounds them to you, body and soul."

"That may be true but...if it is, why did my father lose my mother to another demon?"

"Perhaps you should ask him that yourself."

"Tch. I don't wanna go see him."

Miroku hit Inuyasha with a wrench.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He barked as he hissed in pain.

"Listen! If you want to help Kagome, you need all the information you can get!"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He knew Miroku was right. He didn't have much of a choice at this point.

* * *

_After School_

Inuyasha took the bus halfway across town to Sakura Gardens, a rehabilitation and mental facility for adults.

He took a deep breath and exhaled before walking towards the entrance.

He walked through the automatic doors across the carpet up to the front desk where a woman was on the phone.

He looked around at the small waiting area. There was an elderly woman and a little boy playing with an airplane sitting by the window. The woman smiled at him, and he smirked back before turning back to the receptionist as she hung up the phone.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I called an hour ago. My name is Inuyasha Taisho. I'm here to see my father."

"Right, Mr. Taisho, follow me." The woman said as she pressed a buzzer for a door behind her desk to open.

Inuyasha stepped behind the desk and followed the woman through a hall. It wasn't as warm and inviting inside as it was in the waiting area. The place looked like a real hospital. There were elderly patients being pushed in wheelchairs across the halls, beds being rushed to other rooms and doctors everywhere. What kind of place had his father checked into?

The receptionist knocked on a door at the end of the hall.

"Come in." A voice called from behind.

The receptionist slowly opened the door and gestured for Inuyasha to go inside. He stood still in the hall, staring at the confused woman.

"It's okay." She whispered gently.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen my father in a long time."

"Is that Inuyasha?" His father spoke from inside the room. "My son, is it really my little boy?"

The receptionist smiled. "You did a good thing by coming. Spend some time with him."

Inuyasha gulped and walked into the room. He froze in astonishment when he saw his father. He had aged so much and gotten frightfully skinny since the last time he saw him.

His father stared in shock, his eyes quickly beginning to water. He slowly got on his feet and began to approach Inuyasha.

"Dad, you didn't have to stand up." He said as his father wrapped his arms around him.

"My boy. You've gotten so big!" He said as he stood up straight, holding his shoulders and examining his face. "And you've gotten handsome too!" He said with a smile. "I bet you're a real ladykiller, huh?"

"W-well I've got a girlfriend." He said, looking off.

"That's great! And how's school going?"

"I'm almost finished. I'll be an automotive technician when I graduate."

"That's my boy!" He said as he smiled wider. "Wow, I haven't smiled in such a long time. I am so happy to see you."

"It's great to see you too, dad."

"Have a seat!" He said, pointing to a chair in his room. "Tell me: what brings you by after all these years? I know this isn't just a casual visit." He deduced as he returned to his bedside.

"I-it's not. I'm really sorry. Maybe I should've come soone—"

"Nonsense, boy! Better late than never! It's been months since I last saw your older brother. Have you heard from him?"

"Of course not." He huffed.

"I see. So what is it that compelled you to come by?"

"I want to talk about mom." Inuyasha quickly blurted out.

"What about her?" His father asked sadly.

"How—why did she die…the way she did?"

He let out a sigh "Your mother, much like your grandmother was learning to strengthen her spiritual and psychic abilities. She performed a spell that awakened a demon powerful enough to make our contractual bond void. Overall, he took her soul, her body and hardly left enough of her for me to bury."

Inuyasha stared in horror, his eyes painfully wide. "Why did mom do such a thing?"

"It was only an accident, Inuyasha. You know how stubborn and hungry for knowledge she was. You take so much after her."

"Is that even a good thing?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down shamefully.

"Of course it is! You're the only thing I have left of her. That's why I wish you would come visit more often. It would be nice to see you once in a while, not once every 6 years."

"Sorry."

"Is your mother the only reason you came all the way here? Were you wondering about that all these years?"

"No. I asked because I-I'm afraid the same thing could happen to my girlfriend."

"How so?"

Inuyasha explained the entire ordeal involving Kikyo to his father.

"Inuyasha, you are the only thing that can protect this young lady from such a terrifying form of dark magic. Your only fear should be losing her to this Kikyo girl."

"But dad. You were always the strongest demon I knew. If there's something stronger than you, there's gotta be something stronger than me."

"Inuyasha, all of your doubt will be the reason you lose the girl you say you love so much. Now go, protect your woman!"

"Thank you, dad." He said with a smile as he stood. "I promise I'll come back. I'll bring Kagome with me so you can meet her."

"That would be nice, son."

* * *

_Later that evening, 6 PM_

Inuyasha took the bus back towards his neighborhood. He decided before he went home, he would make one stop—at Kikyo's house.

He walked up the steps to the front door and banged as hard as he could.

He let out an irritated groan when no one answered. Just as he was about to leave, he caught Kikyo's scent in the backyard. He ran around to the back of the house and saw Kikyo standing in the grass wearing an all white outfit, demon snakes swirling around her, transferring white glowing light into her body.

Kikyo turned to look at him, a gaze of shame in her eyes. "I-Inuyasha. You shouldn't be here."

"What the hell, Kikyo! You've got some explaining to do."

She sent away her soul collecting demons and slowly walked towards Inuyasha. "I meant what I said, Inuyasha. You really should not have come. But since you're here…"

* * *

**You know cliffhangers are my signature move ;D**

**reviewreviewreview ^_^**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	10. Collect One Last Soul

**Sorry for the delay! This fic is almost complete.**

**Review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

Inuyasha sat and listened to Kikyo's story. He felt pity for her, but still refused to let her carry out her plan to take Kagome's soul.

"So in other words, Kagome has to die in order for you to live?"

"But don't you see, Inuyasha? Kagome and I share one soul. One soul that yearns for you. No matter what vessel that soul exists in, it will be devoted to you. She will exist within me. You and I can be together that way."

"No, Kikyo! I want to be with Kagome. She's entirely different from you. She has her own heart and dreams. She is her own person." He explained adamantly.

Kikyo let out a soft sigh and knelt at the base of a tree. She ran her fingers down its stump and raised her hand in the air.

Inuyasha waited patiently for a response as light glowed around her fingertips and a soul collecting demon appeared.

"Take me to her, my soul collector. We will collect our last soul tonight."

The soul collector raised Kikyo into the air. Inuyasha bolted towards her to stop her from taking off.

"Hey, Kikyo! Wait! Don't take her from me!" He shouted with his head up to the sky.

'Shit.' he cursed under his breath as he saw her disappear in a bright, foggy glow. He sped down the street to his house, trying to beat Kikyo there.

* * *

_Back home...  
_  
Kagome was in Inuyasha's bed reading magazines, wondering why he was so late. "And why isn't he replying to my texts?!" She thought out loud.

"Hey." An out of breath voice said from outside the door.

Kagome looked up with a relieved smile on her face. "Hey, Sango. How was your run?"

"Pretty good. Where's my brother?"

Kagome shrugged as she closed her magazine.

"Hmm. He told me he was going to see his father."

"His father?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Mmmhmm. He's been acting weird lately. Is it because of what happened to you the other day?"

"I think so. He feels entirely responsible for what happened."

"I know. He just needs to—"

There was a loud banging sound and all the lights in the house went out.

"S-Sango?" Kagome called out her name in a shaken voice.

"I'm here. What the hell is going on?" She asked as she felt around for Kagome's hand.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice shouted from downstairs.

"I'm up here! Sango too!"

"Don't move! I'm coming!" He shouted.

Inuyasha took out his phone and used it as a flashlight. He shone the light on each step as he slowly went upstairs.

Suddenly his phone shut off. He froze mid step and began feeling around for the next stair.

He crawled to the top step on all fours when he suddenly felt something slithering around his leg. He could feel constriction on his leg as he was dragged and hit his head on the banister, causing him to black out.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Kagome asked as she grabbed Sango's arm tighter and they both dragged their feet to the doorway.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called out to him. "C-come on. Stop screwing around on us! It's not funny!" Sango waited for a response but heard nothing.

"Oh no." Kagome said frightfully. "Where is he?"

Sango suddenly heard slow footsteps coming down the hall. "Shh!" She said to Kagome. "I hear someone coming."

"Is it Inuyasha? Or granny?" Kagome asked, her voice a whisper.

"Shush!" She said to her again.

The footsteps got closer and louder and the girls got more and more terrified.

"That doesn't sound like Inuyasha's feet. Those footsteps are too soft." She whispered in Kagome's ear.

Sango dragged Kagome into the room and onto the floor under the bed.

"Don't say a word." She whispered to Kagome.

"I'm scaaared." She said as her voice trembled.

"It's alright. I'm here. I won't leave your si—"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she heard Sango being dragged from under the bed.

'She's come for me!' Kagome deduced.

"Come out from there." The sultry voice ordered.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and backed further underneath the bed.

"I said come. Or I'll take you out by force."

"What did you do to Inuyasha and Sango?" Kagome shouted.

"Nothing! I'm not here for them. I'm here for you. Now come!"

Kagome shook in terror as she pushed her weak body from beneath the bed. She looked up at an angry Kikyo with fear in her eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?!" Kagome demanded as she slowly stood.

"Your soul. It belongs to me!"

"No! It's mine!"

"It was my soul first! You are nothing but a body with a spirit you didn't even shape and mold on your own. You were a mistake! A place for my soul to be reserved until I came back to life!"

"You're wrong! I was born with my own spirit! A spirit that connects with Inuyasha's!" Kagome fired.

"All the more reason for me to take it back. I will also have Inuyasha's heart. No matter what I have to do."

"You're insane. I won't let you have Inuyasha or my soul!"

"You cannot fight the inevitable." She said as she raised her arms into the air and a hole opened in the floor.

Kagome stared in sheer horror as snake like demons rose from the hole and coiled around her body.

"Take her back to the house." Kikyo ordered.

Kagome was hoisted up into the air and out Inuyasha's window.

* * *

Inuyasha regained consciousness as a stagnant stench of demons and lost souls swirled around him. He got up and limped on his twisted ankle up the stairs to his room where Kikyo was.

"You! Where the fuck is Kagome?" He shouted with a finger pointed at her.

Kikyo smiled as she slowly approached the half demon and gently stroked his cheek.

Inuyasha brushed her hand off and slowly backed away.

"W-what the hell is it with you?"

"I...am the original source. I am your real love. You and my soul belong to me. Your life is mine!"


	11. The Hunt

**Wow this fic is almost complete. Hope you guys are enjoying it!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

Inuyasha dashed through the streets, following the faint glow of Kikyo's soul collectors. He zoomed through the streets, over the highway, past the cemetery.

'Why are they taking Kagome on this scenic route?' He wondered as he saw them float downward into a forest.

He stopped, caught his breath and slowly walked towards the forest.

"Inuyasha." He could feel his spine twinge when Kikyo's desperate, cracking voice called behind him.

"What the hell is going on? Why did your demons take Kagome here?!" He shouted viciously, causing Kikyo to flinch.

"Please, don't interfere." She beseeched as she dropped to her knees. "It is far too late for her."

"It's never too late for Kagome! I can save her!" He growled through his teeth.

"And what for?! The hunt has already begun."

"What hunt?!"

"Just as they did to me, Kagome will be hunted in order for her desire to live to strengthen my soul."

"Don't you fucking call it _your_ soul! It's Kagome's soul. You're dead!"

Kikyo flinched again as Inuyasha screamed at her.

"You don't care about me at all, do you?"

"Kikyo you have to understand that you can't just take Kagome from me because you want to live again. You already had your chance at life. Why does she have to lose hers?"

"So you wish for my death, do you?" She asked sadly. "That is fine. I know how to erase Kagome from your thoughts."

"The hell you will!" He said as he sped into the forest, looking for Kagome's scent or the faint glow from her soul collectors.

* * *

Kagome was slowly let down by the soul collectors in a patch of dirt deep in the forest. They uncoiled from around her body and floated above the trees and out of her sight.

She took a deep breath and began to run aimlessly through the forest. She didn't know where to go or why she was there, but she knew she was in danger. The desire to keep her soul was so strong; she could feel it burning in the pit of her stomach. The thoughts of her friends and Inuyasha were forcing her to run faster and faster.

Suddenly, she could hear shouting and see torch lights approaching her in the direction she was running. The fear of death caused her to lose her nerve as she ran in the opposite direction.

"I hav—I have to get out of here." She said to herself through her breath. "I-Inuyasha…always told me…how strong I was…how much…strength I have in my soul…_my_ soul. It's mine! I have to fight!"

Kagome continued to motivate herself as she continued to run, unable to find an exit or even a change of scenery. All around her was trees, trees, trees and an unpleasant darkness. Every time she heard a sound in the forest, she would flinch and nearly trip.

Her first instinct was to never look back—for anything. She has no allies in that forest and looking behind her would only get her killed.

Was she really going to make it? _Could_ she make it? With god knows how many people chasing you, what kind of chance do you have?

All she could do was run until she couldn't run anymore.

* * *

Inuyasha raced through that forest screaming Kagome's name at the top of his lungs, hoping she would hear him and scream his name back. He was prepared to fight, even kill for Kagome. He knew in that moment he wanted to be with Kagome forever. He was ready to make that commitment with her, to seal that deal, to make that human-demon bond with her that would forever bind her to him. It didn't seem like a burden, it didn't seem like a big deal, it seemed like the only thing he wanted.

And all he could see was her face as he sped through that darkness and those trees.

As he continued to run, he conveniently knocked down a man, causing him to fumble and set himself on fire with his torch.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo's name echoed through the forest. "Think about what you are doing. You cannot interrupt this ritual at its final stage. You will regret it."

"Stop fucking talking to me!" He shouted. "You crazy bitch!" Inuyasha let out a frustrated scream that echoed through the forest before he began running again.

* * *

Kagome's chest was beginning to tighten as she started to run out of air and her legs became weak. She couldn't make it, but she couldn't just give up either.

Kagome decided to hide. Her initial plan was to buy sometime and regain her strength. Hopefully it would keep them from finding her completely. She climbed up a tree and held on tightly as she shivered from the freezing night air.

At that moment, a familiar screaming voice echoed through the forest, causing Kagome to forget about her weak body and chattering teeth.

'I-Inuyasha is here? He made it?' She thought as relieved tears streamed down her face. Now that she knew he was there, the question was, would he make it on time?

'No. He will make it. I believe in him. I believe in his love for me.'

* * *

Inuyasha was so unbelievably frightened an frustrated that he wanted to rip that entire forest apart, tree by tree. He could faintly smell Kagome's scent in the direction he was headed, but his sense of smell was misguided by an overpowering stench of herbs. He recognized those herbs. His grandmother had used them to teach him how to control his demon blood. It was an herb used to draw out souls.

To everyone in that forest's surprise, an overbearing demonic aura swept through the area. Inuyasha was in a full demon state—hunting for his mate, and nothing was going to get in his way.


End file.
